That Fine Line
by wjobsessed
Summary: Someone surprising helps Olivia escape. Takes place a few weeks after 'Over There:Part 2.' FINAL CHAPTER'S UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are tons of post-finale stories here. This one is a bit different...**

**I own nothing to do with Fringe. If I did, Liv wouldn't be in that cell.**

**If you like this, please review. I've got other chapters in mind.**

Olivia Dunham wasn't very surprised when the first voice started. She had heard of agents crossing the line from sanity to insanity while in extreme situations of imprisonment. Sadly she realised what Walter must have experienced to some degree while at St. Claire's.

Suddenly, his voice was there in the dark next to her, as natural as her breathing. She was startled at first, but only for a moment or two. It seemed a likely consequence of her fate.

"Olivia." The familiar lilt to her name both calmed and frightened her.

"Hey, you." If it was possible she thought he was smiling into the dark.

"You can't give up, Liv. You have so much to live for. Advancement at work. Adventures. Travel. Family. Love..." And there it was. The John Scott laundry list of the reasons why Olivia had to endure her heinous state of affairs. She cringed at the last, thinking he was mocking her.

"You don't believe me? Think about it. And ask yourself what brought you here to this world. You already know the answer. And if you stop wallowing in self-pity you'll come up with some possible strategies to escape. You were always a very practical agent, Liv. So what do you have to lose? People are counting on you, Olivia. To perservere and to think...He needs you, Liv, and honestly, you need him too, more than you ever needed me. But enough of that. To compare us would be ridiculous!"

Then there was silence. A normal person would think him gone but she knew better.

Olivia stayed glued to her spot ringing her hands. Waiting.

"I don't think you need an Observer to give you a clue as to what's supposed to happen in your future, Liv. So get thinking!"

She could feel him fade away. She couldn't be sure if his spirit had really been there or if it was all in her head. Did it really matter? What ate at her was the feeling that there would be others.

Heaving a great sigh, she changed position and surrendered herself to the impending need for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! I love that. :)**

**I don't own any of it. Just like to play.**

**If you are enjoying this fic please review-more chapters may show up faster. This chapter is dedicated to Observer101. Happy Birthday one day late, friend. :)**

That Fine Line-Chapter 2

Olivia shifted on the hard floor trying to concentrate on everything around her.

She repeated John's words in her head over and over. As much as she hated to admit it, the voice was right. She had always been a very practical agent. Many co-workers had commented on it over time. It was probably one of the reasons Broyles had persued her to work for the Fringe Division of the Bureau. He had coined it "solid work."

She sighed, changing her thoughts, and getting back to what annoyed her most at the moment-trying to get a handle on the passage of time. But how to quantitate it in a sensory-deprived cell? If she could find a rhythm to things she could calculate time passing.

Olivia assumed her two meals arrived at the same time daily. She knew her bladder had an eight-hour limit so maybe that could be a marker.

Unfortunately, there was nothing clicking or ticking, there were no traffic noises, no human sounds other than her own, and no movement of light-to-dark and vice versa in the small room. Olivia sighed again as her little boost of enthusiasm started to wane.

And then she smelled it. A foreign smell. Not of her or of the room. It just came out of nowhere. She suddenly realized it wasn't an 'it' but a 'whom.' A smell of someone, someone she remembered.

It took Olivia a few moments to sift through her olfactory memories and retrieve an answer. Charlie Francis. She could smell the familiar smell of her deceased partner. _But how..?_

"Hey, Liv!" the voice boomed. Olivia felt her heart rate increase. She felt around in the dark but felt nothing. How could it be? Olfactory _and_ auditory hallucinations, together? She'd never heard of that, but that didn't mean anything.

"How're you doin, partner?" Olivia felt her way all around her prison but felt nothing. She wasn't surprised. Resignedly, she sat and listened.

"I'm so so sorry you're here, Liv. But we both know you've been in lots of bad situations before. And we both know how tough Olivia Dunham really is deep down. C'mon, Liv. You shot your step-dad at nine years old for God's sake! How many girls do that? And you shot the shape-shifter who took over my form to save your own life. Shot who you thought was your partner! That takes guts, Liv. Um, I know it seems like this is the end of the line right now, but it's not. You know that. If you're really honest with yourself, _you_ know it. How many times have things not been what they seemed with the Fringe Division, Liv? Tons."

"So. Be patient. And think. And think again. And stay prepared. Didn't you always tell me you had to stay prepared? And one last thing. I told you once on your first day in the Bureau, in New York. This situation right now that you're in is really no different. Just different scenery."

There was a beat of silence. She knew what was coming next and she swallowed to keep the tears from starting.

"You're gonna be fine...Be strong, Liv. I miss ya..."

And then they were gone, both the smell and the voice. Olivia whimpered just a little while wiping her eyes, telling herself she would not lose control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I thank everyone who has alerted/favorited/reviewed this story. That's a huge reason why I keep writing these. :)**

**I do not own anything to do with Fringe. I would never make fans wait this long for more, if I did!**

**After much thought, I've decided there will be one more chapter after this one. Please review if you enjoy this.**

That Fine Line-Chapter 3

She wasn't sure what she thought at this point. She had definitely heard John Scott and smelled and heard Charlie Francis. But in reality they were both dead.

Olivia was angry that these old wounds had been ripped open again. _But you can close them quickly, you know,_ her own voice told her.

Picking at the cottony fabric of her prison jumpsuit Olivia let her mind wander. Was it significant that she was hearing dead people? Did that mean she was insane? Or was it her mind's way of reviewing certain parts of her life-her subconscious preparing a series of pep talks for her to keep her going? There were no answers to her questions and she grew more frustrated.

Olivia guessed nearly 24 hours had gone by since she had been 'visited' by Charlie.

She braced herself for another visitor, almost sensing it, the hairs standing up on her bare arms.

_Relax,_ she told herself rubbing her forearms.

And then something changed. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the air around her seemed different. Suddenly she was accosted by a new smell and taste. _A taste? I can taste...Peter!_

She had only tasted his lips once but she knew that's what she was experiencing in her mouth on her lips. _God help me! Am I going insane? It's the same. It's him. _A second later his familiar musky smell hit her nostrils also.

The whimpering started again and she gripped the fabric of her jumpsuit in both hands.

_Hurts too much. I can't, I can't go there again. I can't-_

"'Livia? Listen to me 'Livia. You must stay very focused. I am only a voice in your head right now but I have an important message for you, from them. The one who will help you is coming. Soon. Be prepared. Be strong. You _know_ that I am in your heart as you are in mine. Stay. Alert."

And then in an instant it was all gone, the taste, the wonderful smell, and his husky voice.

But she did not cry, because the message was optimistic. For the first time since her capture Olivia felt hopeful. She was glad Peter had given this hope to her. Olivia wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated on finding inner peace.

"What's up, Buttercup?"

Olivia jerked to attention wondering if she was dreaming.

"No, Agent Dunham, I'm real and so are you. Not very nice accomodations you have here."

"Sam? Is that you Sam Weiss?" Olivia's shoulders slumped with defeat. _I really am going insane..._

"You are not, Dunham. Here I'll show you." She felt fingers pinching her cheek.

Olivia put her hands up to her face in defense. One of them came into contact with something. She reached out further in the dark, her fingers landing on skin and hair.

"Sam! How did you-"

"No time for tales, Dunham. Listen to me. The last three days I laced your food with a drug called Oxy-3. Stronger cousin to cortexiphan. Not even available yet on your side. As you can imagine it's a stronger sense enhancer. Will sharpen all your abilities, too. This last capsule in my hand is for tonight.

You will take it now. I will be back tomorrow to guide your way out. You understand?"

"Yes. You'll help me escape tomorrow?" She could barely believe it. She wasn't going insane. She was being 'enhanced.'

"You'll do most of the work. But I'll be there...Now don't drop this!"

She felt two warm hands on hers, turning one of her palms and placing what felt like a capsule in her hand. Cautiously she raised it to her mouth and dropped it on her tongue, swallowing it without difficulty.

"OK, Dunham. Get some rest. You're gonna need it." He gave her hands a quick squeeze.

"See ya later, alligator."

Olivia felt the air move knowing he was leaving somehow, even though her prison door was firmly locked.

"Sam?" she yelled into the darkness. She heard the movement stop.

"Thank you," she told him her voice cracking with emotion.

"Don't mention it. You'll owe me one."

Olivia could almost see him smiling.

When she was pretty sure he was gone, the tears started. Tears of joy and exhaustion.

Then for the first time in her captivity Olivia Dunham dropped into a dead sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hard to believe this is the end of this one already, but I'll be busy for a bit. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed/alerted/favorited. You all rock!**

**There is potential for a sequel here, but only if you ask for it. And I'm sorry if the spacing in this story annoys anyone-it keeps acting weird for me.**

**I don't own anything to do with Fringe.**

**If you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

That Fine Line-Chapter 4

Olivia knew she should have taken a nap but she was way too excited. Today, whatever day it was, was her day of escape. Escape from Peter's real father, a cold-hearted bastard she intended to destroy. For the thousandth time she had to tell herself to relax. She closed her eyes and thought of Peter, and all her senses went into overdrive.

When she opened her eyes she was shocked that she could see! Even though she knew the lighting had not changed in her cell her vision was pretty good. Sadly, there was nothing much to see. An air conditioning vent way too high to get to, and surprisingly no cold air return vent on the floor anywhere. And there was the door...Olivia got up and walked over to the door. She touched it again. It wasn't like any door in her unvierse. One could tell it was a door but it didn't seem to have any real definition to it. And then there was the viewing window a few feet from it. She tapped on the see-through part. It was some kind of high-grade, bullet-proof glass, she was sure. If Sam hadn't promised his return she would have spent the rest of the day trying to somehow break that glass.

Olivia pressed her forehead against the glass. She could see down the dark corridor which now appeared considerably lighter, but there was nothing to see. Olivia wondered how many other people had been held captive in this room, how many had died dreaming of their escape. The thought made her shudder and she shook it away.

Thinking she should try to get rid of her nervous energy, Olivia walked to the middle of the room and plopped onto the floor. She got into the lotus position and a mantra popped into her head. _Peter. Peter. Peter..._She felt herself start to calm down.

"That really works, huh?"

Olivia's eyes popped open and she could see a tall, older man standing above her.

"Who-"

"Relax, Dunham. It's me. At your service."

She looked him over. He looked so familiar, but it wasn't Sam Weiss as she remembered him. This man was much older with much less hair and what he had was gray, not black. Then it hit her. _The bus driver! When I didn't have a 'Show Me' ID card!_

Sam watched as recognition crossed her face and he smiled. "I told you I was taller and older than I appear."

She cocked her head at him, wondering how it could be.

"It's a perception thing. Let's get going." He extended his hand and she took it as he helped her up. Then he leaned down, his voice a whisper. "Here's how this works. I can only get myself through, but you can get through also. Right now. Just focus on it. Let me get out of the way first."

Before Olivia had a chance to respond she saw him walk through the door as if it wasn't even there. He turned and stared at her from the hallway several feet back from the door, his eyes boring into her.

_OK. You can do this,_ Olivia told herself. She took a deep breath and focused all her energy on the door. Instinct told her to start walking, so she closed her eyes and moved forward. When she opened them she was standing next to Sam Weiss in the hallway. She let out a muffled gasp.

"Great job, Olivia!" Sam whispered.

Their victory was short-lived as someone ran towards them in the hallway. The second the young man's face appeared around the corner in the dark hallway Olivia scanned it for recognition. Seeing none her mind responded quickly.

The fireball that was his body was huge and came out of nowhere. Sam jumped back against the wall.

"Whoa! You can do _that_?" Sam yelled, as the man's body slumped to the floor in a burning pile. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Sam grabbed her arm and raced down the dark corridor. They found a door on the side and threw it open. He pulled her hard into the stairwell.

"Take my hands," he said a little out of breath, "and think yourself home."

Olivia grabbed his hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her world, trusting him. The air around them changed. It smelled and tasted different.

When Olivia opened her eyes, she was amazed at what she saw. They were standing outside Sam's bowling alley in South Boston, their hands still joined. Sam appeared as she remembered him-shorter, younger, with an almost full head of dark hair and full dark mustache and beard. _We made it! _her mind screamed.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You did it, Dunham. My star student."

They let go of each other and stood there. Exhausted.

The realization hit her that she was free. And home, almost.

Olivia lunged at Sam and gave him a giant hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" Tears of joy trailed down her face, and then she sobbed outright, releasing all the stress of her days in captivity.

"S'OK, Olivia," Sam said softly, trying to comfort her. He held her until she calmed down.

Olivia pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "So..what's next?" she asked trying to pull herself together.

Sam started walking toward the front door of the bowling alley. He turned to look at her making sure she didn't fall over from exhaustion. "We get something to eat and drink. Crossing universes is very dehydrating."

Olivia followed him still shocked by all that had happened. She wanted to ask him how many times he had crossed back and forth between worlds, but decided to leave it for another time. Real food and drink sounded wonderful. Even if it was just a hot dog and soda from the bowling alley. Then her thoughts shifted and she thought about Peter, and Walter, and Astrid, and her sister and niece.

Sam held the door open for her and then followed behind her down the long staircase. "After you get some solid rest, we'll talk about getting you home." His voice echoed down the stairway. He knew the Olivia Dunham from the other universe was there, posing as the real Olivia, and blatently conning everyone. She didn't need to know that now, but he knew he'd have to tell her in a day or two. It was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to. What a mess the Walters' had made. He wished he didn't have to help clean it up.

Olivia opened the lower stairway door with a shaky hand, and Sam grabbed it from her holding it open. _Why did the good ones always get hurt?_ He thought to himself.

The End


End file.
